Hunters in love
by VkLord
Summary: Sherlock Holmes es un reconocido cazador de brujas, vampiros, hombres lobos y demás, el cual junto con su asistente y amiga Molly Hooper, recorren toda Inglaterra buscando algún caso que le atraiga lo suficiente como para tomarlo. Un día, en medio de una cacería, se encuentran con un hombre lobo especial al cual deciden "adoptar". Werelock. AU. Johnlock. Baker Slash Fest 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Resumen:** Sherlock Holmes es un reconocido cazador de brujas, vampiros, hombres lobos y demás, el cual junto con su asistente y amiga Molly Hooper, recorren toda Inglaterra buscando algún caso que le atraiga lo suficiente como para tomarlo. Un día, en medio de una cacería, se encuentran con un hombre lobo especial al cual deciden "adoptar". Fantasía AU. Johnlock. **Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

 **N/A: Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

 **Beta: Lady Amoran – Mil gracias querida amiga , sin ti no habría sido lo mismo :)**

oOo

"Hunters in love **"**

Molly Hooper miraba distraídamente por la pequeña ventana de la habitación número 13 del Bell Motel; mientras inconscientemente pasaba una y otra vez las viejas hojas de aquel manuscrito de cuero viejo. Sus manos conocían tan bien cada una de aquellas texturas que el mero tacto de ellas sobre su piel la tranquilizaba. Y es que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, _¿tal vez debería salir a buscarlo?... no, no él regresará pronto, estará bien…_ una y otra vez el mismo diálogo interior, y no es que fuera la primera vez que en una cacería se tienen que separar, como tampoco es la primera vez que su compañero se entretenía con cualquier cosa que llamara ligeramente su atención, siempre con esa necesidad de recabar información útil… _¡Siempre tan fácil de atacar cuando se concentraba en algo!_ Molly se levantó tan nerviosa que prácticamente saltó, comprobó la presencia de su daga de plata en el costado y echó mano a su preciada ballesta. No aguardaría ni un minuto más, saldría en la búsqueda de aquel desconsiderado…

— ¡Sherlock! — La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo cuando ella iba a atravesarla, pero la imagen que le mostraba su compañero no la tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Frente a ella estaba Sherlock Holmes, el gran cazador de monstruos, o de entes antinaturales como él solía decir, totalmente cubierto de sangre y tripas de "algo".

— ¿Estás bien?— dijo Molly apartándose de él, este únicamente la miró contrariado, mientras ella lo señalaba con un dedo y añadía — ¿no habrás ido así en taxi?

—Ninguno quiso parar… tuve que utilizar el transporte público — se adentró en la habitación e hizo ademán de sentarse en el único sofá de esta.

—No, no, no…. ¡Sherlock!— Molly solía tratarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño — ¡A la ducha señorito!—No pudo ni abrir la boca cuando esta continuó—. Pero nada, vas lleno de… de…

—De genio, específicamente.

—Pues no queremos trozos de genio en el sofá, ni en ningún otro sitio, la última vez nos hicieron pagar la tapicería y no tenemos apenas dinero.

Sherlock suspiró mientras se dirigía pesadamente a la ducha, arrastrando exageradamente sus pies como si le hubieran pedido hacer la cosa más aburrida del mundo, y Molly no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente, aunque en contra de lo que ella pensaba, de manera audible.

— ¿Sabes, puedo oír cómo te ríes?—la voz profunda de Sherlock llegaba entremezclada con el sonido del agua correr.

—Y yo te oigo ducharte, ¿por qué no cierras nunca la puerta?

—Si me atacara algún ente, ¡no lo oirías!— y ahí estaba la más obvia de las explicaciones, Molly no podía parar de reírse imaginando la cara contrariada que seguro había acompañado a aquella sublime explicación.

Cuando Sherlock terminó su ducha, permaneció un momento observando la pequeña habitación. Todo parecía estar bien. Molly le devolvió la mirada desde la deteriorada mesa junto a la ventana, donde seguro permanecería consultando su laptop durante un buen rato, buscando alguna posible situación que requiera de su intervención. Sherlock se dejó caer sobre la cama exhausto, no siendo muy consciente del momento en que su respiración se serenó y sus ojos se cerraron.

Un gran movimiento a su derecha hizo que despertara de repente, se giró alarmado para coger su arma cuando vio que solo era la bolsa de Molly, la que por supuesto no había caído allí por sí sola, y no pudo evitar gruñir molesto mientras giraba todo su cuerpo dándole la espalda.

—Venga dormilón, tenemos un caso— explica su asistente mientras guardaba sus libros y su ballesta en la bolsa— a tan solo unas millas al norte. ¡Vampiros!

oOo

No había resultado nada complicado seguir la pista de aquel grupo de vampiros, habían dejado atrás un rastro de muertes violentas, y no habían sido muy cuidadosos a la hora de evitar dejar pistas. Ya se habían encontrado alguna vez con algo parecido. Pequeños grupos de vampiros, que piensan que nada les puede ocurrir, con comportamientos violentos allá por donde van. Las autoridades y prensas locales los solían archivar como altercados con grupos extremistas.

Molly y Sherlock habían visitado tanto los escenarios de los asesinatos, como todos aquellos en los que habían ocurrido altercados violentos, buscando la más mínima información. Sherlock era el mejor analizando todos los datos disponibles. Pequeños detalles que para la simpleza de mentes de las autoridades, pasarían desapercibidos, él los organizaba en su mente como notas en una sinfonía, llegando a conclusiones impresionantes. Tan impresionante que en apenas 24 horas ya habían localizado la ubicación de su aquelarre.

Habían dejado el jeep lo suficientemente lejos para avanzar sin ser descubiertos. Caminaban entre la maleza de un viejo bosque húmedo, pasando cuidadosamente entre sus árboles de corteza negra, consiguiendo así evitar los senderos existentes; mientras poco a poco emergía ante ellos la única edificación del lugar, un viejo caserón abandonado.

Conforme se acercaban, los sonidos de una gran refriega envolvían todo; gruñidos, golpes y gemidos que consiguieron que la ballesta de Molly comenzara a temblar en sus manos. Aquella no era una pelea normal en un grupo de vampiros jóvenes.

Ya en el límite de la cobertura natural que les ofrecía el bosque pudieron observar algo de lo más inusual. El grupo de vampiros rodeaba a un enorme lobo blanco; el cual entre sus patas tenía el cuerpo decapitado de uno de ellos. Aquel animal no paraba de gruñir de una manera que a Sherlock le sonó desafiante.

Atacaron a la vez, entre gritos y gruñidos, se abalanzaron sobre el enorme lobo que permaneció estático hasta el último segundo, en el que de un único movimiento de su mandíbula arrancó la cabeza de uno de ellos, mientras los demás le proferían heridas por todo su cuerpo. El animal aulló, pero contraatacó, lanzándolos constantemente a varios metros de él, entre mordiscos, pero tenía claramente las de perder, eran al menos doce los oponentes que le quedaban.

Sherlock miró a Molly, la cual no sabía a quién apuntar con sus flechas. Le bajó con cuidado el instrumento, y sin mediar palabra desenfundó su daga y se la puso en la mano. Irían a por ellos, y cortarían las cabezas de todos aquellos malditos.

Avanzaron cada uno por un lado, y tomaron por sorpresa a varias de esas sanguijuelas, para las que su última visión fue el brillo de una daga. Pese a haber atraído la atención de varios de ellos, la mayoría continuaban en una pelea sangrienta con el lobo, el cual retrocedía sin poder evitarlo, cada vez más débil.

Un aullido de dolor precedió al sonido de un gran golpe, y cuando Sherlock volteó aquella hermosa bestia estada tendida en el suelo; tres de esas criaturas habían conseguido lanzarlo contra una de las paredes del edificio, y ahora yacía inconsciente.

Sherlock se lanzó sin pensarlo a protegerlo ante la mirada asustada de Molly, quien mantenía su propia lucha con uno de esos seres. Blandiendo un par de preciosas dagas con el mango blanco en cada mano. Sherlock consiguió abatir a todos aquellos seres que pese a ser fuertes luchaban de manera desorganizada.

Y de repente el silencio lo envolvió todo, un silencio roto únicamente por el sonido de las respiraciones descontroladas de los cazadores. Sherlock volteó hacía Molly, la cual había quedado tendida entre jadeos, agotada y no era para menos, ella había conseguido abatir al menos a cuatro de aquellas malditas criaturas. Sherlock buscó con la mirada al lobo herido, pero allí donde había quedado tendido aquel hermoso animal solo quedaba la figura de un hombre con el cuerpo cubierto de laceraciones.

Sherlock se aproximó a él y se arrodilló a valorar sus heridas mientras Molly se acercaba con la ballesta en las manos.

—Baja el arma Molly.

—Pero…Sherlock es un hombre lobo.

—Mmmm….Sí, sé que eso parece. Pero desde luego no es una de esas criaturas antropomorfas, él es diferente a todos los que hemos encontrado hasta ahora. Además está el hecho de que un hombre lobo que lucha contra vampiros es cuanto menos curioso, ¿qué querrían de él?—mientras hablaba le retiraba el pelo de la frente, para poder ver un golpe que tenía—parece bastante agotado y desnutrido.

— ¡Ya! Entonces… estas tan aburrido que, ¿qué?, ¿te lo quedas de mascota?

—Mascota…—pronunció con desprecios claro en su voz— no creo que a él le guste ese término.

—Esto es de locos, Sherlock. No saldrá bien.

Sherlock cargó con facilidad el cuerpo de aquel hombre, sabía que Molly tenía razón que aquello cuanto menos iba a ser peligroso para ambos, pero por alguna razón no podía dejarlo allí abandonado. Sherlock la miró un momento, le sonrió vagamente y comenzó a desandar el camino hacia el jeep.

— ¡Arrrgh! — el rugido que profirió Molly se asemejó bastante al de cualquiera de aquellas criaturas que ya jamás volverían a asesinar, y por el movimiento a su espada Sherlock estaba seguro que le seguía pateando cualquier piedra a su alcance.

oOo

Intentaba regresar de ese lugar oscuro de su mente, en el que siempre caía al cerrar los ojos. Ese lugar en el que revivía una y otra vez lo ocurrido meses antes. Un lugar oscuro y sangriento. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, y el hecho de notarlo significaba que la consciencia regresaba a él, poco a poco; intentó normalizar la respiración de lo contrario acabaría inevitablemente transformándose. Fue capaz de sentir como el aire entraba y expandía sus pulmones, para después salir y llevarse con él un poco de ese miedo, pues eso era lo que siempre sentía al dormir, miedo.

Intentó en vano abrir los ojos, sus parpados parecían haber perdido la capacidad de moverse. Intentó mover pequeñas partes, como los dedos de los pies, para valorar la situación de su cuerpo y cuando incluso eso dolió consideró que a estas alturas no debería seguir con vida. Y esa idea es la que consiguió que sus ojos se abrieran en apenas una rendija, pero suficiente para valorar su alrededor. No reconocía nada en aquellas paredes ambarinas, ni en la madera oscura de las puertas. Al menos estaba en una cama y no atado en cualquier decrépito lugar. Pero, _¿dónde estaba?, y,_ _¿con quién?_

Olfateó el aire percibiendo un olor a menta suave mezclada con algo parecido a tierra húmeda, a azahar dulce, a hierro y a chocolate… Su respiración volvió a alterarse ante la posibilidad del peligro e intentó levantarse, pero solo consiguió volver a su posición inicial entre gemidos de dolor.

—Yo de ti, intentaría no moverme en absoluto — dirigió la mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz. Conforme sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra de la habitación pudo ver a una joven de pelo castaño que lo custodiaba ballesta en mano.

—Cómo si pudiera—incluso que el aire atravesara su garganta para emitir aquellas palabras en un susurro le había dolido— Si vas a hacerlo, adelante, ahórrame todo este dolor.

—No lo hará— la voz profunda de un hombre llegó hasta él desde los pies de su cama. Ahí estaba el origen del olor a menta y a tierra húmeda, era extraño encontrar un humano con un olor especial, su aroma era cuanto menos tranquilizador para él—. Y por la rapidez que curan tus heridas, asumo que unas 24 horas más estarás prácticamente repuesto del todo, así que no tiene ningún sentido ahorrarte el dolor, a no ser… que el dolor del que estemos hablando no sea físico.

El silencio es en ocasiones suficiente respuesta, o eso pensó en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos intentando descansar, pero evitando dormir de nuevo, mientras aquellos humanos lo observaban. No quería hacerles daño, pero si pretendían retenerlo contra su voluntad, no tendría más remedio y eso lo apenaba.

oOo

Sherlock permaneció sentado en una silla a los pies de la cama de aquel hombre, observándolo durante todo el día, intentando descubrir lo máximo de él. Ante él se extendía el cuerpo de una persona prácticamente famélica, algo bajito, pelo rubio llegando a níveo en las puntas, que parecía estar en la treintena. Pero no podía estar seguro ni de su edad.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Molly entró en la habitación cargada con varias bolsas. Solo notó que algo pasaba cuando el sujeto de su análisis olfateó el aire, abrió aquellos impresionantes ojos azules, y giró su cabeza observando algo. Al seguir su mirada observó a Molly, mientras ponía varias raciones de comida en la mesa.

—He traído algo de comida, no me gustaría que esa cosa que tienes de mascota decidiera que yo soy el desayuno —Molly hizo un movimiento con la mano, como quitándole importancia y después dirigió una mirada tímida hacia el hombre lobo, mientras un ligero rubor cubría su rostro—. Y de ropa… no es que me moleste la desnudez pero supuse que estaríamos todos más cómodos.

—Por supuesto—El hombre se incorporó como pudo en la cama, parecía que ya se encontraba bastante recuperado de sus heridas. Tomó la ropa que había conseguido Molly y cubrió su cuerpo ante la insistente mirada de Sherlock.

Molly colocó un par de bistecs recién comprados en la mesa, y Sherlock pudo observar como aquel hombre contraía el rostro en un claro gesto de repugnancia.

— ¡No pienso comerme eso!— sentenció descortésmente.

—Pues es lo único que podrás comer — Molly le apuntó con su ballesta, mientras se sentaba en el otro lado de la mesa.

—Yo no como carne cruda, ¿Qué te crees que soy, un monstruo?

—Obviamente si, un hombre lobo, para ser más específicos— Sherlock se había acercado a él lo suficiente para que al girarse en su dirección, ambos quedaran mirando a los ojos del otro.

—No soy ese tipo de hombre lobo.

— ¿Y de qué tipo eres?— la voz de Sherlock no fue más que un susurro suficiente para una distancia que nadie consideraría adecuada.

—Del que no piensa comerse eso.

oOo

Molly pasó la noche sin dormir recabando información acerca de hombres lobo no antropomorfos; la literatura existente estaba llena de leyendas, mitología y folclore. Y nada terminaba de ajustar con la definición que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Según aquel ser, lo que él era no se propagaba como una enfermedad, sino que había que nacer así. No tenía la necesidad de alimentarse de carne, ni humana ni de ninguna. Y su capacidad de conversión parecía estar supeditada a su voluntad.

Molly ya iba a abandonar aquella búsqueda inútil, cuando dio con una pequeña información, entre unos informes psiquiátricos. No parecía más que el divagar de una mente oscurecida por la locura, pero a cuántos de ellos los habrían encerrado si hubieran hablado libremente de todo aquello que existe, de todo aquello a lo que diariamente dan caza.

" _Transcripción nº1/11: … como ya le dije, son como personas. Pasarían por su lado y ni se daría cuenta (el sujeto muestra aburrimiento). Son como usted y como yo, pero… en su cuerpo habitan dos almas, una humana y una de lobo… Esos seres tienen un alto sentido de la protección, son máximos responsables de ciertas personas, a las que se unen por siempre…pasan inadvertidas… hasta que alguien daña a esas personas… (el sujeto se pierde en sus pensamientos) y entonces se vuelven violentos, incontrolables… y se transforman sin poder evitarlo en un enorme lobo ¡capaz de arrancar tu cabeza con un único movimiento de su mandíbula!_

 _Sé que está ahí fuera, sé que me espera… lo oigo aullar las noches de luna llena… me espera… me espera… (el sujeto empieza a entrar en pánico) Ahora es un lobo, para siempre, ¿sabe?… al final pierden la capacidad de tener apariencia humana…_

 _Sé que está ahí fuera, sé que me espera… lo oigo… me espera… me espera…"_

Vaya, eso sonaba realmente extraño, aunque de alguna forma encajaba.

oOo

Cuando despertó la tercera mañana, notó como su cuerpo respondía perfectamente a cualquiera de sus movimientos, como si días antes no hubiera estado a punto de morir. A pesar de conocer perfectamente de su capacidad de curación, jamás había estado en una situación tan al límite como para comprobarla.

A su izquierda se encontró con la mujer con pose pensativa mirándolo con aquellos ojos agotados; se había sentado en la cama de al lado, realmente cerca, y no había rastro de aquella arma, con la que lo había apuntado desde el primer momento.

Ella dirigió la mirada a sus pies donde seguía aquel hombre, en aquella incómoda silla, pero que había caído vencido por el cansancio. En silencio le pidió que le siguiera hasta la mesa, donde había café recién preparado. Se sentaron en posiciones opuestas y se prepararon una gran taza de café, que comenzaron a tomar en silencio. Únicamente observándose mientras pasaban los minutos. Hasta que él habló.

—Gracias— pudo observa la cara de asombro de la chica.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por todo, por salvarme, por la ropa, por el café… — el hombre levantó ligeramente la taza entre sus manos y le sonrió. Después su mirada se perdió en un trocito de cielo que se divisaba a través de la ventana, antes de contarle su historia.

Le contó que levaba meses recorriendo el norte de Inglaterra, siguiendo el rastro de una criatura. Ella escuchaba atentamente aquella dolorosa historia, el cómo había arrasado con toda su familia, menos con su hermana a la cual al parecer se llevó, y cómo no había llegado a tiempo de salvarlos. Pero le era suficiente con conocer su olor, es lo que había seguido hasta aquel grupo de vampiros, seguramente recientemente convertidos por aquel al cual buscaba…

—Entonces…—la conversación había sido larga, y Molly había estado muy atenta en todo momento, pero había algo que la perturbaba— si continuas transformándote, al final perderás lo que te queda de humano.

—Aunque ese es el final para algunos de nosotros, no es más que un nuevo comienzo, siendo uno con la naturaleza. Y nunca perderé mis recuerdos, lo que me hace humano no está en mi cuerpo, sino aquí— el hombre se posó la mano sobre el corazón.

—Quédate con nosotros, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo — ambos se giraron sorprendidos, ¿desde cuándo estaría aquel escuchando la conversación? Lo más sorprendente es que pareció entender aquella pregunta no pronunciada porque continuó — desde el principio, obviamente.

— ¿Por qué haríais eso?

—Es nuestro trabajo.

—No. ¿Por qué ayudaríais a alguien como yo?— Miró a ambos, y pese a que Molly también se hacía exactamente la misma pregunta, podía ver en John una humanidad tal vez mucho mayor que la de ellos dos.

Aquella fue una pregunta que jamás obtuvo una respuesta correcta. Pues ni el mismo Sherlock lo entendía. No entendía el porqué desde el primer momento en que vio a aquella impresionante criatura su instinto fue protegerla. Protegerlo de todo, incluso de él mismo si fuera necesario.

—Sherlock Holmes—le tendió la mano.

—John Watson — se levantó y unieron sus manos, ambos se perdieron en aquel contacto, por más tiempo del debido al parecer hasta que Molly interrumpió con cierta incomodidad en la voz…

— Y Molly Hooper, por si a alguien le interesa.

oOo

 **N/A:** Hola a todo el mundo. Esta es mi aportación al **Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

Son dos capítulos y un pequeño epílogo, espero que les guste.

 **¡Lean, comenten y disfruten!**

Besos Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Resumen:** Sherlock Holmes es un reconocido cazador de brujas, vampiros, hombres lobos y demás, el cual junto con su asistente y amiga Molly Hooper, recorren toda Inglaterra buscando algún caso que le atraiga lo suficiente como para tomarlo. Un día, en medio de una cacería, se consiguen con este hombre lobo al cual deciden "adoptar". Fantasía AU. Johnlock. **Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

 **N/A: Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

 **Beta: Lady Amoran :D**

 **oOo**

 **Capitulo 2**

—John… ¡No!— el grito desesperado de Sherlock retumbó por las paredes de aquel edificio abandonado. No era la primera vez que ocurría, y para Sherlock siempre era doloroso ver aquel brillo en los ojos de John, ese que le indicaba que todo comenzaba, que ya no se podía controlar, que el lobo que tenía dentro salía una vez más para protegerlo.

Los días se habían convertido en semanas desde el día en el que John aceptó quedarse con ellos. Habían recorrido todo el norte de Inglaterra, detrás la más mínima pista que les condujera hasta aquel ser. Tomaron una habitación de hotel en la ciudad de Carlisle que se transformó poco a poco en un verdadero centro de operaciones; cada nuevo dato disponible acababa en la pared, formando un extraño entrelazado que solo Sherlock era capaz de descifrar.

Sherlock hizo de la búsqueda de John la suya propia.

Molly nunca estuvo convencida de que aquella asociación fuera conveniente para ellos, pero había algo distinto en como Sherlock miraba a John, algo que ella no había visto en su compañero en todos los años que lo conocía. Cualquiera podía ver la complicidad que estaba naciendo entre ambos. Y las risas, jamás pensó en escuchar a Sherlock reírse de aquella manera, era maravilloso poder a su amigo reír sin restricción, parecía… feliz.

Molly no podía poner el más mínimo impedimento en ello, pese a quedar relegada a la pura investigación en la mayoría de casos que actualmente resolvían.

John se había ganado la confianza de ambos. Había resultado de gran ayuda en cada uno de los casos en los que se toparon en su búsqueda, con su gran capacidad de olfato era capaz de distinguir a cualquier ente antinatural, pese a estar a metros de distancia.

Pero no fue así en aquella ocasión. Ante él, John se transformaba en lobo una vez más, por su culpa. Aquel espectro había sido mucho más complicado de localizar que cualquier otra criatura. Los asesinatos se habían contado por decenas en aquella zona de North West, cercana al condado de Cumbria. Y pese a todos los datos que tenían, nada les había preparado para aquella estupidez.

Sherlock había manipulado a John para que en aquella ocasión no lo acompañara, era increíble la concepción del bien y el mal que tenía, para no ser humano. Nunca lo apoyaba en los casos en los que tuviera que infringir una pequeña ley, como la de la propiedad, y aquello era algo totalmente necesario en su trabajo. Se suponía que iba a ser algo rápido, entraría a la morgue, tomaría unos papeles que no les había permitido ver en la mañana y en menos de una hora se reunirían en la cafetería del centro.

Sherlock había entrado con facilidad, demasiada tal vez, y no fue hasta que tuvo aquellos papeles en la mano, que la certeza de una trampa se cernió sobre él. Aquello solo podía ser obra de un espectro, que podría ser cualquiera a sus ojos y únicamente el reflejo de su imagen podría darle la evidencia de quien era.

Un pequeño ruido a su espalda le hizo alzar los ojos justo a tiempo de ver el reflejo de su atacante en la superficie plateada de una lámpara cercana, estaba perdido… mientras caía en la inconsciencia solo podía pensar en que había fallado a John, le había fallado…

John lo había buscando por todas partes; desde el momento en que no apareció en la cafetería, ni contestaba al móvil, supo que algo iba mal. Su rastro inconfundible le llevó hasta la puerta del hospital, aquel idiota había ido allí sin él, había actuado a sus espaldas una vez más y ahora seguramente estaba en grave peligro.

John apenas si podía contenerse, todo su ser vibraba, incapaz de controlar su respiración mientras corría por aquel pueblo siguiendo el rastro de Sherlock, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cercano… tenía que llegar a tiempo, no podía perderlo.

Atravesó sin dificultad la enorme puerta de la entrada, y al hacerlo todos sus sentidos se alteraron, allí estaba Sherlock, pero no solo, un ser extraño estaba a su alrededor, algo sin aroma, algo no vivo… corrió hacia ellos, con la mirada fija en Sherlock, mientras todo su cuerpo cambiaba. Emitió un gran rugido, lleno de ira, que invadió la estancia haciendo que los latidos de Sherlock se aceleraran, él podía escucharlos claramente, sabía que sufría viéndolo transformarse pero John no lo podía evitar, Sherlock estaba en peligro.

Aquella criatura quedó hecha pedazos, los trozos de su cuerpo esparcidos por toda la estancia mientras el animal seguía profiriendo rugidos de ira y algo parecido al dolor.

—John… — la voz de Sherlock era apenas audible, aquel ser se había alimentado de su fuerza vital y ahora se arrastraba en dirección al enorme animal—. John para…ya está. Estoy bien… — pero el enorme lobo blanco continuaba destrozando lo poco que quedaba de aquel ser—. ¡John, mírame!

Sherlock se había acercado lo suficiente para alcanzar la cabeza del enorme animal y girarlo hacia él. No le tenía miedo, sabía que a él jamás lo dañaría. El lobo se dejó girar en su dirección y Sherlock pudo mirar directamente a los ojos de John, a esos de un color azul intenso, le pasó las manos por el cuello, acariciándolo mientras no paraba de murmurar _"estoy bien, John… estoy bien… estoy bien_ ".

John consiguió calmarse mirando aquellos ojos aguamarina, su cuerpo dejó de vibrar par comenzar a temblar entre los brazos de Sherlock, quedando tendido a su lado. En cuanto John tomó su apariencia humana, Sherlock lo atrajo a sí, envolviéndolo en su abrigo en un abrazo protector, mientras le susurraba una y otra vez _"estamos bien…"_

oOo

Tras meses de investigación, de entrelazar el más mínimo indicio, consiguieron esclarecer quien estaba en el centro de la tela de araña. El duque de Northumberland. Era un ser centenario, uno que no conforme con alimentarse de sangre de humanos, encontraba satisfacción en la de seres especiales, como si se tratara de un buen vino. Una cosecha selecta que únicamente alguien como él era capaz de conseguir. Tenía un verdadero imperio a su alrededor, con seguidores por toda Inglaterra.

Era misión imposible introducirse en aquel castillo y salir con vida. Si iban a hacer aquello, tendrían que buscar otra manera.

Sherlock se centró en el estudio de su conducta, encontrando un patrón que podrían utilizar en su beneficio, cada tres meses acudía al este del condado de Norfolck. Apenas sin escolta y permanecía allí exactamente tres días. No sabían la naturaleza de aquella pauta, pero existía y la aprovecharían para acabar con él responsable del dolor de su amigo.

Sorpresa y repugnancia invadió sus almas al visualizar lo que ocurría en aquel local, humanos y criaturas de toda índole maniatados a las paredes, completamente desnudos. Agonizantes. Presentaban mordidas por todas partes, pero claramente centradas en zonas erógenas, como si los hubieran mordido mientras tomaban sus cuerpos.

Aquella visión casi provoca que John se transformara inmediatamente, su hermana había desaparecido, y estaba seguro de que allí terminó su vida, como carnaza, ultrajada y devorada lentamente.

Tuvo que alejarse un momento, necesitaba respirar algo que no fuera sudor y sangre para calmarse, ya notaba como su cuerpo vibraba cuando unos brazos lo rodearon. Sherlock había descubierto con el paso del tiempo, que su olor tranquilizaba a John hasta el punto de evitar su transformación. Pasó una mano por la cabeza de su compañero y lo acercó a la curvatura de su cuello dejando que su aroma le apaciguara el alma, y en cuanto John pudo reaccionar permaneció mirándole a los ojos, rogándole porque no entrara ahí. Jamás se perdonaría que saliera dañado por su culpa, por una lucha que no era la suya.

—Ni lo digas John, no vas a evitar que entre.

Momentos después ambos entraban puñal en mano, eran apenas unas diez criaturas las que conformaban la escolta de aquel repugnante ser esos días. Y aunque fueran centenarias, y por lo tanto, poderosas. No fueron rival para los cazadores.

John había conseguido acabar con ellas, sin transformarse, hasta que atravesaron la última de las estancias, la que daba acceso al aposento principal de la villa, y en donde lo encontraron, ebrio del sabor de sus capturas, gozando de una de ellas en aquel preciso instante, ni los gritos agonizantes de sus escoltas habían conseguido que cesara en ello…como si la adicción que sentía fuera más grande que su propia existencia.

—John, ¡no! —el grito de Sherlock no pudo evitar que ocurriera, John se transformó por la ira, la repugnancia y el dolor que aquel ser le causaba, el mismo que no fue consciente del momento en que aquel hermoso animal acababa con su vida, arrancándole la cabeza, tan absorto como estaba en deleitarse en el sabor de su víctima.

Y por una vez desde que se asociaron, Sherlock no intentó pararlo, no intentó apaciguarlo. Dejó que su amigo dejara salir de él todo su dolor. Sherlock esperó fuera paciente mientras llegaban a él aullidos de lamentos y gruñidos de dolor…

oOo

Sin ser conscientes del paso del tiempo, los meses se transformaron en años. Años de cacerías en las que sin que Sherlock pudiera evitarlo John había adoptado su forma de lobo en demasiadas ocasiones. Y aquello pasó una factura, la que Sherlock había temido desde un principio, John comenzó a tomar la forma de aquel hermoso lobo con más asiduidad. Al principio solo fue durante unas horas en las que era incapaz de mantener su forma humana, acudía al bosque y regresaba después.

Sherlock lo miraba, cuando pensaba que nadie se daba cuenta, lo observaba y analizaba, intentando retener en su mente cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, para poder recordarlo a la perfección el día en que ya no pudiera verlo más.

Molly podía ver en él el miedo a la perdida, y la desesperación. Jamás pensó en que aquello ocurriría. En que el corazón de su compañero estuviera sufriendo de aquella manera.

—Deberías decírselo—Sherlock la miró con aquellos ojos tristes— Deberías aprovechar cada minuto que te queda a su lado y no esperar hasta que ya sea tarde, ¿qué puedes perder?

—A John.

— ¡Ya lo estás perdiendo Sherlock!—una pequeña lágrima descendió por su anguloso rostro como única respuesta— ¿por qué crees que John sigue con nosotros? Hace meses que matamos a aquella sanguijuela—Molly estaba al borde de las lágrimas— ¿qué le retiene aquí? ¿por qué cada día regresa Sherlock? ¿por qué cada uno sus minutos de humano los pasa contigo?

Sherlock sabía que Molly tenía razón, estaba perdiendo a John y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, y eso estaba acabando con él.

oOo

 **N/A:** Solo falta uno más… Ya saben esta es mi aportación al **Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

 **¡Lean, comenten y disfruten!**

Besos Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Resumen:** Sherlock Holmes es un reconocido cazador de brujas, vampiros, hombres lobos y demás, el cual junto con su asistente y amiga Molly Hooper, recorren toda Inglaterra buscando algún caso que le atraiga lo suficiente como para tomarlo. Un día, en medio de una cacería, se consiguen con este hombre lobo al cual deciden "adoptar". Fantasía AU. Johnlock. **Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

 **N/A: Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

 **Beta: Lady Amoran (*.*)**

 **oOo**

 **Epílogo**

El frio de la noche arañaba su piel, apenas enfrascado en aquel viejo abrigo, al cual el paso de los años había desprovisto ligeramente de la capacidad de calentar su cuerpo. Alzaba el cuello del mismo, tapando ligeramente parte de su cara, mientras continuaba el ascenso. Cada vez más cerca de la cima, debía estar seguro de cada paso que daba y evitar así una caída de varios metros.

La primera vez que lo hizo, no le tomó más de quince minutos alcanzar la cima de aquella montaña, ahora con el paso de los años, era casi una hora. En aquella ocasión, había salido corriendo en plena noche, tras meditar las palabras de Molly. Tal vez más tiempo del que él había sido consciente, pues se hizo de noche mientras permaneció inmerso en un devastador diálogo interno.

Lo había escuchado en la lejanía y al alcanzar la cima, vio a aquella magnífica criatura aullando a la luna llena en lo que parecía un lamento.

—Hola John— dijo al sentarse en un gran saliente a su lado, el lobo inmediatamente giró su enorme cabeza y se acercó a él—. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero al parecer se me hace más fácil decir esto, a tu lado lobuno… yo no puedo perderte John, no ahora, no así…— el enorme animal apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Sherlock mientras emitía quedos aullidos de lamento— yo no pensé que fuera capaz de amar John, toda la racionalización que hice de los sentimientos durante toda mi vida, no sirvieron de nada desde el primer momento en que te vi… y ahora que te estoy perdiendo, yo no sé… qué hacer.— Sherlock acariciaba el precioso pelaje blanco del lobo, ahora ya en silencio, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su piel.

En cuanto una de esas lágrimas tocó el pelaje del animal, este se levantó y lo miró un instante con aquellos ojos azules, antes de girarse y aullar a la luna de la manera más desgarrada que jamás nadie ha escuchado aullar.

Sherlock lo miraba descorazonado, cuando ocurrió, de repente y ante sus ojos John recuperaba su apariencia humana, proceso que bañado en los resplandecientes destellos de la luna, adquiría un toque mágico.

John se acercó lentamente a Sherlock, y sin necesidad de mediar palabras unió sus labios en un suave roce, uno que le aseguraba a Sherlock que era amado de tal manera, que ni su condición sería capaz de separarlos nunca. Y así, entre roces de labios y caricias, prometieron no dejar jamás de amarse.

Un último esfuerzo, y al fin la luz de la impresionante luna bañó su rostro, una luz que lejos de calentar su cuerpo, calentaba su alma. Y le aportaba esperanza.

Como cada luna llena, Sherlock se sentó en el borde del acantilado y esperó, paciente. Aunque nunca tuvo que esperar demasiado para que a su lado apareciese aquel al que pertenecía su corazón. John apoyó su enorme cabeza en sus piernas como aquella primera vez, mientras él acariciaba su pelaje, ya más ambarino por el paso de los años, y le contaba lo acontecido en el último mes. Al principio le narraba las cacerías y las investigaciones que habían resuelto, ahora solo eran cosas sin importancia, pero que en el fondo hacía a ambos sentirse más cercanos, más conectados.

John levantó su pesado cuerpo y comenzó a aullar a la luna, como aquella vez, rogándole a toda fuerza de la naturaleza que le devuelvan su forma humana, una última vez, para poder abrazar y besar los labios del hombre al que ama.

Sherlock se unió al lamento, pese a saber que era una tontería, que nada de esto dependía de él, aunque, ¿quién no ha cometido estupideces alguna vez por amor? Su profunda voz se combinó al aullido de John, entrelazando sus sonidos, como en una sinfonía que alcanzaba cada rincón del bosque, un lamento capaz de conmover cada corazón que alcanzaba.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que un resplandor a su lado le indica que sus deseos se cumplirán una noche más, que una vez más podrá ver su rostro, acariciar su piel y besar sus labios. Y cada noche que aquello sucedía, le daba la fuerza y la esperanza suficiente para estar ahí en la próxima luna llena, con la única persona que había sido capaz de amar en toda su vida.

La muerte será la única fuerza de la naturaleza capaz de separarlos.

oOo

 ** _FIN_**

oOo

 **N/A:** Me ha encantado participar en el **Baker Slash Fest 2015.**

Esta historia se desarrolló a partir del prompt #18 de la lista del Baker Slash Fest y quería agradecer a la persona que lo aportó que me diera la inspiración para esta historia. Espero sinceramente haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

 **¡Lean, comenten y disfruten!**

Besos Lord.


End file.
